Forum:To do
To do #Watch IMDb / Zap 2 It for Season 1 episode titles being released, try to check weekly. Last done 21 October 2012. Next due 28 October 2012. #Place Template:Episode to do list on each episode talk page for the first season #Record the episode talk pages here for further action #List the supporting cast from the first season episode pages on the season article #Create articles for all of the first season supporting season cast Season One *See Talk:Captain for tasks related to "Captain". Done up to crew standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 14:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *See Talk:Blue on Blue for tasks related to . Premiered October 4, 2012. Done to starring roles standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 16:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *See Talk:Eight Bells for tasks related to . Premiered October 11, 2012. Done to second pass standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:36, October 12, 2012 (UTC) *See Talk:Voluntold for tasks related to . Premiered October 18, 2012. Done to second pass standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) *See Talk:Skeleton Crew for tasks related to . Premieres October 25, 2012. *See Talk:Another Fine Navy Day for tasks related to . Premieres November 1, 2012. *See Talk:Nuke It Out for tasks related to . Premieres November 8, 2012. *See Talk:Big Chicken Dinner for tasks related to . Premieres November 15, 2012. *See Talk:Cinderella Freedom for tasks related to . Premieres November 22, 2012. --Opark 77 21:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Done #Make a wiki logo and set it as the wordmark (dimension 250x60) - User:XD1 has done this. #Make a background for the wiki - User:XD1 has done this. #Make a favicon for the wiki - User:XD1 has done this. #Customize the wiki theme - User:XD1 has done this. #Set up infobox color templates to match the theme.--Opark 77 21:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Season infobox at Template:Season--Opark 77 21:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #Create the first season article at Season 1 - User:Sheckdiesel13 has done this. #Add Template:Season to Season 1.--Opark 77 22:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #List the starring cast in Season 1--Opark 77 22:08, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #List the major characters in Season 1--Opark 77 22:08, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #List the Season 1 episodes--Opark 77 22:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #Create a table for the episode list--Opark 77 22:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Episode infobox--Opark 77 22:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #Create the first episode article--Opark 77 22:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #Create the first crew article at Shawn Ryan--Opark 77 22:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Character infobox at Template:Character - User:XD1 #Set up Cast infobox at Template:Cast - User:Gaarmyvet #Create the first character article - User:XD1 started Marcus Chaplin. #Set up Crew infobox at Template:Crew--Opark 77 23:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) #Create the first cast article - User:Gaarmyvet created Andre Braugher. #Create articles for all of the first season starring cast - User:Gaarmyvet #Create articles for all of the first season major characters - User:XD1 #Update Template:Cast to match the infobox style of Template:Season - User:Gaarmyvet #Update Template:Character to match the infobox style of Template:Season - User:Gaarmyvet #Expand Shawn Ryan--Opark 77 13:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) #Expand Martin Campbell--Opark 77 22:01, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Expand the first season starring cast articles--Opark 77 23:21, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Template:Episode to do list--Opark 77 23:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #List the credits of the first episode--Opark 77 23:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Write a plot summary for the first episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:45, September 13, 2012 (UTC) #Expand the first season major character articles.--Opark 77 (talk) 14:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all the first season episodes.--Opark 77 (talk) 12:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all of the first season producers.--Opark 77 (talk) 12:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all of the first season writers - Season 1 crew.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all of the first season directors - Season 1 crew.--Opark 77 (talk) 12:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) --Opark 77 21:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC)